Génnisi : la naissance d'un Prince
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Dans la mystérieuse Forêt d'Eienno, un mal inconnu plane sur les habitants. Ils vont alors implorer le secours de leur Créatrice qui leur donnera son enfant pour les guider. Akihiko, envoyé comme représentant de son Clan, assistera alors à la naissance du Fengeri...


**Génnisi : la naissance d'un Prince**

Le vent soufflait doucement sur les arbres faisant frissonner les feuilles et murmurer les brins d'herbe. Les criquets chantaient doucement alors que les fées et les lucioles virevoltaient avec aisance entre les branches, éclairant la forêt de leur douce lueur. Un peu plus haut, dans le ciel, la Lune brillait doucement, éclairant la frondaison de ses doux rayons. Plusieurs ombres avançaient entre les arbres, plus ou moins vite mais toutes avec grâce et agilité. Les habitants de la forêt se rassemblaient.

Tous avançaient en direction de la plaine de Mùn qui se trouvait au centre de l'immense Forêt Eienno. Contrairement à ce qu'indiquait son nom, le Mùn n'était pas vraiment une plaine mais un immense lac au centre duquel émergeait un arbre gigantesque. Ce dernier avait l'écorce d'un bleu azuré veiné d'argent et sur ses branches, ses feuilles et fleurs de la même couleurs s'agitaient sous la brise de la nuit.

Parmi eux, Akihiko, dernier fils de la famille royale du grand Clan des Usami, se déplaçait dans l'ombre où seul ses yeux améthystes luisaient dans l'obscurité. Quand il s'arrêta sur le bord du lac, il observa tranquillement les autres habitants de Eienno s'amasser autour de l'eau, toujours plus nombreux. L'ambiance dans la forêt n'était plus ce qu'elle était autrefois; elle était désormais lourde et pesante. Les fleurs avaient perdues de leur éclat, les arbres semblaient mornes, le vent avait cessé de chanter et enfanter était devenu un véritable miracle et ce, pour toutes les espèces. C'était pourquoi, d'un commun accord, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés au Mùn pour la nuit de la Génnisi. Cette nuit était celle où la lune était pleine et bleue. C'était la nuit où elle donnait naissance à un être de lumière qui les guidera et les aimera. Cette nuit, la Lune enfantera un Prince pour son peuple : le Fengeri.

Akihiko soupira en se passant une main dans ses mèches argentés. La dernière fois que cela était arrivé c'était il y a plus de deux siècles. À cette époque il n'était encore qu'un juste né, il n'avait donc pas pu assister à la naissance mais il n'oubliera jamais les étincelles qui brillaient dans les yeux de son frère lorsqu'il revint de la cérémonie. Haruhiko qui était habituellement si froid et si maître de lui-même était revenu avec des yeux rêveurs et un visage presque rayonnant. Il en avait été choqué.

Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour d'y assister, son frère avait dû rester près des frontières pour les protéger avec leur armée. En tant que second Prince du clan de vampire de Eienno, il était donc de son devoir d'apporter de venir pour protéger leur futur Prince. C'était après tout le rôle premier des Usami depuis la Création. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, faisant apparaître ses deux canines pointues sur ses lèvres, quand il vit que la Lune avait stoppé sa course. Il était temps.

L'astre lunaire se mit alors à luire plus fortement et ses rayons se rassemblèrent pour se poser sur l'Arbre de Vie au centre de la plaine de Mùn. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers ce dernier alors que les fleurs aux pétales d'argent à briller de plus en plus fort, aveuglant les spectateurs. La résine d'argent se rassembla au centre du tronc pour former une espèce de tâche argentée dessus. Puis un son ressemblant étrangement à un battement de cœur s'échappa de l'Arbre de Vie et raisonna dans le silence de la plaine. Soudain, une vague d'énergie les traversa faisant vibrer l'âme de tous les êtres vivants qu'elle touchait, avant de revenir tout aussi brusquement et disparaître à nouveau dans l'arbre immense.

Akihiko se plia soudainement en deux, haletant, la main crispé sur son cœur avant qu'un sentiment chaleur ne l'enveloppe. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Il fut tellement surpris que son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait juste de lui arriver ? Mais il ne put se pencher plus longtemps sur la question que les murmures émerveillés de ses voisins le poussèrent à lever la tête pour s'intéresser de nouveau à l'Arbre de Vie. Et ce qu'il lui coupa le souffle pour la seconde fois.

Le tronc de l'arbre s'était ouvert et du trou béant et lumineux, un être d'une beauté sans pareil en sortit. Sa peau était aussi blanche que les rayons de la Lune, ses courts cheveux châtains, desquels dépassaient les petits bouts pointus de ses oreilles, partaient dans tous les sens comme si il sortait tout juste du lit et le vert de ses yeux scintillaient plus que la plus belle et la plus pure des émeraudes. Le Fengeri fit passer son regard sur toutes les créatures qui l'entouraient et le regardaient avec admiration et émerveillement. Un doux sourire illumina le visage du jeune Prince et la Lune étincela de mille feux pour la dernière fois alors qu'un nom s'imposait dans leur esprit.

 _ **Misaki**_

Puis la Lune reprit son apparence normale sous les hurlements des loup-garous et les chants des vélanes et des elfes ainsi que les prières de toutes les autres créatures qui la remerciaient et la saluaient. Le sourire du Fengeri s'agrandit et il attendit que ses désormais sujets finissent d'honorer sa mère. Quand se fut le cas et que toute l'attention se posa une nouvelle fois sur lui, Misaki fronça légèrement les sourcils et son regard se fit un peu plus dur sans pour autant que son sourire ne disparaisse. Le Prince d'Eienno ouvrit la bouche et sa voix voix s'éleva dans l'air caressante et douce mais empreinte d'une volonté de fer et d'une petite dose de mécontentement.

 _ **Écoutez, écoutez tous, ô dormeurs  
**_ _ **Réveillez-vous, sortez de votre torpeur  
**_ _ **Vous qui rêvez d'atteindre le bonheur,  
**_ _ **Vous qui cherchez l'amour et sa douceur**_

Le chant était lent et plein de douceur. Il résonnait dans toute la forêt alors que le Fengeri ne semblait même pas forcer sur sa voix. Il flottait désormais dans les airs, juste devant le trou dans l'Arbre qui l'avait fait naître. Il portait pour seul vêtement une espèce de toge de la même couleur le tronc de l'Arbre de Vie.

 _ **Ouvrez vos oreilles, ouvrez vos cœurs  
**_ _ **Ne percevez-vous pas cette clameur ?  
**_ _ **Enlevez vos œillères, débarrassez-vous de votre frayeur  
**_ _ **Sentez-vous dans l'atmosphère, cette douleur ?**_

Akihiko ne pouvait tout simplement pas lâcher la fine silhouette des yeux. Il était comme en transe, totalement obnubilé l'être de lumière devant lui. Il n'était pas le seul dans cet état mais cela il n'y fit pas attention. Tout ce qu'il voyait était le jeune Prince et son sourire lumineux.

 _ **Entendez la Terre crier son malheur,  
**_ _ **Le ciel se cache et pleure,  
**_ _ **La Nature pétrifiée par l'horreur  
**_ _ **Car voilà, notre Mère à tous se meurt...**_

Une immense tristesse s'empara du regard émeraude de Misaki faisant sursauter les habitants de la Forêt d'Eienno. Leur Mère mourrait ? Mais... comment ? Un cri horrifié échappa à un faune qui se trouvait juste derrière le second Prince des vampires alors que la foule eut un mouvement de recul. Le fils de la Lune ne leur laissa pas le temps de se faire envahir par le désespoir. Il savait que cette annonce était dure à entendre mais ils devaient savoir. Ils devaient faire quelque chose ! Le châtain fit passer dans sa voix toute la force et toute sa détermination qu'il voudrait leur faire passer. Ils devaient tout faire pour aider leur Mère à se débarrasser du Mal qui la rongeait.

 _ **C'est pourquoi, mes frères et mes sœurs,  
**_ _ **Il nous faut surpasser la terreur,  
**_ _ **Dépassez dès maintenant votre stupeur,  
**_ _ **Et commençons le dur labeur**_

Misaki savait bien que les prochaines années à venir seraient difficiles pour tous. Se débarrasser de leurs ennemis n'allait pas être une mince affaire mais il fallait à tout prix qu'ils gardent espoir sinon leur Mère allait sombrer et alors leur monde disparaîtra. Il ne voulait pas cela. Il venait à peine de naître mais déjà il sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles qu'il aimait tous ces êtres qui l'entourait de tout son cœur. Comme une mère aimait ses enfants. La Lune lui avait transmis son amour pour ses créatures.

 _ **Ignorez la Paresse et son discours charmeur  
**_ _ **De même, Morphée vous promettant repos et chaleur  
**_ _ **Fervents joueurs, le Vice et ses serviteurs,  
**_ _ **Ils vous enlisent dans un nid de mensonges et d'erreurs**_

Alors que ses yeux émeraudes passaient sur tous les visages qui se présentaient à lui, Misaki se trouva brusquement happé par deux améthystes. L'homme qui le fixait était musclé et avait la peau presque aussi blanche que la sienne. Ses yeux de pierre précieuse le fixaient avec une lueur qui manqua de faire rater un battement de cœur au jeune Prince mais heureusement sa voix ne laissa rien transparaître de son trouble.

 _ **Levez-vous, il est désormais l'heure  
**_ _ **Ouvrez-vos yeux, émergez de votre douce langueur  
**_ _ **Cette mélancolie dont nous sommes les débiteurs  
**_ _ **En est le principal acteur, monotone destructeur**_

Un petit rire profond s'échappa de la gorge de Akihiko. Il avait été le seul à voir la très légère gêne qui s'était emparée du Fils de la Lune. Il était très fier de son petit effet et le sourire satisfait qui ornait son visage en était la preuve. Un nouveau ricanement lui échappa lorsqu'il intercepta la petite lueur de reproche qui passa dans les émeraude du Prince. Mais cela ne l'empêcha de continuer à le déshabiller du regard.

 _ **Redonnons à notre monde sa splendeur  
**_ _ **Soyons en les défenseurs  
**_ _ **Inventons un ailleurs,  
**_ _ **Soyons créateurs**_

Les êtres surnaturels se redressaient peu à peu, un nouveau courage emplissait leur cœur, un nouvel espoir faisait vibrer leur âme et une détermination nouvelle brillait dans leur yeux. Et alors que les paroles envoûtantes et encourageantes du Fengeri résonnaient en eux, ils l'acclamaient, l'applaudissaient, certains pleuraient même de joie.

 _ **Cessons d'être d'indolents spectateurs  
**_ _ **Sauvons notre Mère de ses détracteurs  
**_ _ **Rendons à son âme sa tendre lueur  
**_ _ **Et alors nous serons vainqueurs...**_

Les cris des habitants de Eienno étaient plus forts que jamais. Le sourire de Misaki était immense et dans ses yeux se lisaient la fierté qui l'étreignait de voir ses sujets se relever et se débarrasser de leur ressentiment, de leurs peurs et du désespoir. Il sentait au plus profond de lui la joie et le soulagement de sa Mère ainsi qu'une vague d'amour qui lui fit fermer les yeux de bien être. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba pour la seconde fois sur le second Héritier du clan Usami. Son protecteur donc. Le sourire du nouveau-né se fit légèrement narquois et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il descendit lentement des airs jusqu'à poser un pied sur l'eau du lac.

Alors que le Fils de la Lune marchait avec grâce sur l'eau, des fleurs magnifiques d'une blancheur étincelantes florissant sous chacun de ses pas, il saluait ceux qui l'acclamait d'un sourire tendre en les couvant du regard. De son côté, Akihiko le regardait s'approcher de lui lentement mais sûrement, il avait l'impression que plus le Fengeri s'approchait et plus celui-ci était beau.

Quand enfin Misaki s'arrêta devant le vampire aux cheveux argentés, celui-ci s'agenouilla devant son Prince, attrapant délicatement la main du plus petit dans la sienne et la baisa délicatement comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Le châtain aux oreilles pointues tenta de ne pas rougir mais l'air satisfait de Akihiko lui fit comprendre qu'il avait échoué. Avec un petit soupir le nouveau Fengeri fit signe au vampire de se relever et se tourna de nouveau vers les reste des créatures sans pour autant retirer sa main de celle de son désormais protecteur, son tendre sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Et alors que les êtres magiques de la Forêt Eienno se pressaient pour rencontrer leur Prince au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci, Akihiko dévorait Misaki des yeux sous le regard bienveillant de la Lune qui se coucha en paix en se disant que ses enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains.


End file.
